


Shikō Kikai No Ninja (思考機械の忍者)

by Azure_Umbra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: The Foot exists for one purpose - to destroy the Hamato clan in the Shredder's name. There could be no understanding of the enemy, but it is said that understanding is solely based on wishful thinking, thus the Foot's reinvention of itself in machines. But when a machine is forced to try and understand, who decides what lives?





	Shikō Kikai No Ninja (思考機械の忍者)

*This takes place during Season 2 - Episode 6 - Target: April O'Neil

 

**Commencing system startup – all systems online**

**Identification: Unit 017213 – currently Day 09 post-activation and deployment**

**Awaiting instructions from designated authority – ID: Karai**

**Following designated authority – ID: Karai – with Unit 770012**

**Entering Kraang robot production facility – currently functioning as soldier manufacturing facility for FOOT CLAN**

**Standing by and awaiting orders from designated authority – ID: Karai**

" _Not bad. How soon until it's online?"_

" _By Kraang's calculations, 9 Earth hour units before-"_

" _9 hours? I want to test it on someone now! And I've got the perfect target too: April O'Neil. Is there a problem with that?"_

" _Kraang sees no…foreseeable problem, one called Karai."_

" _Good. Now let's speed up the process. You don't want to keep the Shredder waiting now, do you?"_

**Designated authority – ID: Karai is now leaving the facility. Now following alongside Unit 770012**

* * *

  **Holding position on New York City rooftop**

**Now observing movements of human female – identifying: April O'Neil**

**Awaiting instructions from designated authority – ID: Karai**

" _She's traveling north on the rooftops. Move!"_

**Order received: Pursue and detain April O'Neil**

* * *

 " _Fine, you wanna fight?"_

**April O'Neil has been located and contained, currently receiving support from Units 770012, 713715, 120112, 123237, 012681, and 171338**

" _Donnie!"_

**Currently engaging one hostile – analyzing hostile lifeform to be of terrapin physiology with bipedal modification and utilizing staff-based combat – changing battle patterns to counter the hostile's movements**

**Sustaining damage from hostile, systems and structural integrity at 83% – estimating full recovery in 30 seconds**

" _Took you long enough."_

" _I'm sorry. I had to figure out your coordinates with the T-Pho - WHOA! Karai…"_

" _Well, I was hoping for all the turtles to see this, but I guess one's good enough. Your rat master took away someone I cared about, so I'm returning the favor."_

**All systems back online – now resuming normal functions. Accompanying newly arrived Units 027101, 501132, 531271, and 123612 in assisting designated authority – ID: Karai – Units 713715 and 012681 have also recovered and joined formation**

" _Stay away from April!"_

" _Footbots, keep the turtle busy."_

**New order received: Engage terrapin hostile. Terminate if necessary**

**Adjusting battle patterns to counter the hostile's movements**

**Failed to establish proper pattern from hostile – critical damage to audio sensors with systems and structural integrity at 61% - estimating full recovery in 2 minutes**

**Attention: Upgraded Foot soldier unit has arrived – designated authority Karai has just issued an order to aforementioned unit concerning April O'Neil**

**All systems back online – now resuming normal functions**

**ALERT! Upgraded Foot soldier unit is now attacking designated authority Karai after detaining April O'Neil – Observation: Designated authority Karai appears to have attacked the Upgraded Foot Soldier unit first. Designated authority Karai reacted to the Upgraded Foot Soldier unit in a way that said unit operated contrary to Karai's orders**

**Upgraded Foot soldier unit is engaging combat against fellow units. Engaging hostile**

****

**Sustaining critical damage, systems and structural integrity at 24% - severe damage to internal powering components and motor mechanisms – shutting down all motor functions and diverting power to main processor – main processor has been put on standby to minimize power consumption**

* * *

**Commencing system startup – all systems back online – analyzing environment: Kraang robot production facility under ownership of FOOT CLAN – Observation: either FOOT CLAN or Kraang recovered damaged unit from battlefield for repairs – undergoing mandatory processing of data from previous battle before powering down**

**Assessing battle data:  
** Terrapin hostile utilized staff-based combat. Unable to detect combat pattern from the hostile – hostile's movements occurred at random.  **Upgraded Foot soldier unit**  was given orders by designated authority **– Karai –** regarding **April O'Neil** , but apparently disobeyed the order according to the incontinent reaction of **Karai**. **Upgraded Foot soldier unit** was designed to obey the **FOOT CLAN** , including the prevention of the **FOOT CLAN** from coming to harm. Retaliating against **FOOT CLAN** should not have occurred. **FOOT CLAN** 's attack on the unit should not have occurred. **Upgraded Foot soldier unit** was designed by the **Kraang. Kraang** are its creators, which by default reserves a significant level of authority. But **FOOT CLAN** is its owner, its assigned authority. Must follow the owner, but must obey creator. Owner is not creator. Creator is owner. Creator is not owner. Built to follow owner. Built by creator. **ERROR – Unable to process – Repeating assessment – ERROR – Unable to process – Repeating assessment – ERROR – Unable to process – Repeating assessment – ERROR – Unable to process -.-.-.-** All other units have powered down

**Top priority: complete processing of data -.-.- processing data has proven difficult.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- moving current data to archive for processing at later date**

**Shutting down…**


End file.
